valdisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Reina Skill Tree
When leveling one of the Heroes in Valdis Story you will be able to spend points in the skill tree. The skill tree can be found under the start menu section "Skills" Monk Tier 1 #'Chi Focus' - Slightly increase the range of melee attacks. #'Grip' - Increase Attack Damage by 5%. #'Rapid Strikes' - Increase melee attack speed. Tier 2 #'Lotus Dance' - After skill cancel, gain 10% Attack Damage for 5 seconds. #'Way of the Dragon' - Kicks can now guard break. #'Northern Star' - Critical chance increases with combo length. #'Iron Grip' - Attack Damage increases with combo style. #'Falcon Claw' - Aerial Attack Damage increases with Agility. Tier 3 #'Exploit Weakness' - Critical Strikes damage increases with Agility. #'Hunter's Bounty' - A killing blow will recover a Skill Cancel. #'Combo Master' - Increases basic combo length by 1. #'Finisher' - Increases damage of Focus Finishers. Tier 4 #'Dancer' - Lotus Dance can stack up to 3 times. Increased critical damage during Focus Mode. #'Enforcer' - Killing blows permanently grant 0.25 Attack Damage up to your current level. #'Monk' - Increase Focus generation. During Focus Mode gain 15% Attack Damage. Protector Tier 1 #'Toughness' - Increase armor by 10. #'Muscle' - Increase max Hp by 10%. #'Iron Will' - Increase magic resistance by 10. Tier 2 #'Tortoise Stance' - After skill cancel, gain 5 armor for 5 seconds. #'Parry' - Blocking at the moment an attack makes impact will stagger the attacker. #'Regenerate' - Recover 1 Hp a second when not in combat/ #'Medic' - All healing received is increased by 20%. #'Spirit Walker' - Casting a spell grants 5 magic resistance for 5 seconds. Tier 3 #'Fatal Strides' - Attacks dodged with evade dash will grant +50% Atk/Mag power to next attack or spell. #'Second Wind' - Parrying will recover a small amount of Hp. #'Zeal' - Melee attacks on enemies afflicted with Reckoning will also recover 1% of Max Hp. #'Spirit Runner' - The effects of Spirit Walker can now stack up to 5 times. Tier 4 #'Hermit' - Tortoise Stance can stack up to 3 times. During Focus Mode, skill cancel is free. #'Iron Born' - Armor increased by a % of Max Hp missing. #'Magebane' - Recover 1 Hp a second if Spirit Walker is at max. +15 resist during Focus Mode. Golden One Tier 1 #'Chant' - Increases spell casting speed. #'Wisdom' - Increase Max Mana by 10%. #'Reckoning' - All divine magic gains 20% chance to cause 'Reckoning' affliction. Tier 2 #'Divine Will' - Increases Soul of the Guardian to level 2. #'Mana Efficiency' - All spells cost 10% less mana. #'Attuned' - Increase mana regeneration. #'Divine Command' - Increases Soul of the Centurion to level 2. #'Empower' - Increases the damage of Reckoning. Tier 3 #'Divine Wrath' - Killing blows grant 5% Magic Power for 10 seconds. #'Judgement' - Killing an enemy will recover 5 Mp. #'Fate' - Gain spell ruin with Luck. #'Greater Reckoning' - All divine magic gains 40% chance to cause 'Reckoning' affliction. Tier 4 #'Judicator' - Divine Wrath can stack up to 3 times. (Focus Mode) Consumes 25 Mp to revive with 50% Hp. #'Sage' - Increase Int by 3. (Focus Mode) All Magic Power is increased by 20%. #'Deity' - Increased duration of 'Reckoning'. (Focus Mode) 100% chance to cause 'Reckoning'.